When you get worried, I'll be your Solider
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: Elena goes through a terrible loss and its up to the boy next door to help her troubled heart. First AU/AH This is dedicated to This Is My Escape


When you get worried, I'll be your Solider

This is just another story to satisfy my DE heart while the world awaits the return of the Vampire Diaries. I came up with this idea while listening to Solider by Gavin DeGraw. Hope you like it and happy New Years. This Fanfiction is dedicated to This Is My Escape for the wonderful AH/AU Delena stories. Leave me love-Cassie

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXNo one knew how to help Elena Gilbert mourn the loss of her family, her sweet, compassionate mother Miranda, her goofball of a father Grayson and her child-like innocence of her brother Jeremy. Everyone that had once been a pillar of strength to the recently orphaned Gilbert had left, or had given up trying to bring the once 'fun' Elena back. The daily visits from Bonnie and Caroline ended about a month ago, when she wouldn't acknowledge their presence or partake in the gossip of Mystic Falls High School royalty. Matt, well Matt was just gone, afraid to face her. The fact of the matter was that Elena didn't care anymore she had given up; she was just a shell of her former self, refusing to eat, to get out bed, to live.

Where did all the people go?  
They got scared when the lights went low.

Damon Salvatore, paced back and forth in front of his two story bedroom window casting glances every now and then at the window across the way. It was through that window that Damon had encountered most of his firsts. His first time sneaking out of the house had been to get through that window three summers past. He had his first fighting match with his next door neighbor through that very window six winters ago when she said that the reason his father favored Stefan more was because he didn't treat people like they were scum. The most significant first that Damon Salvatore had encountered with that window however was when he saw little Elena Gilbert, not being so little anymore. He had witnessed Lena, as he used to call her having a full on hot and bothered make-out session with his close buddy Matt Donovan. That was two fall's past after He had led the Timberwolves to state victory. Before that fateful Friday night, it was a sign of the apocalypse if Damon and Elena weren't joined at the hip. It was just a natural occurrence that if Elena was around then Damon wouldn't be too far away. Fed up with the pacing and the lingering thoughts of 'it's no longer my problem' being repeated over and over in his head he swung one leg over the windowsill and then gripped the tree branch with his other hand to stable himself while he swung the other leg over the ledge and then cautiously made his way across the threshold of no going back.

Hiding here, hiding there

"Here goes nothing" Damon muttered under his breath as he lightly tapped on the glass window pane. Taking one final breath of summer air he calmed his steadily growing heart rate and watched as Elena moved to open to unlock the barrier that had separated them.

I'll get you through it nice and slow,  
When the world's spinning out of control.

Elena was jostled out of her semi-comatose state by the light tapping on her window. Damon. Just his name bubbled up memories of happier times, when her days weren't filled with an all-consuming pain and emptiness all at the same time. Setting down her teddy and brushing away tear track evidence she made her way over to the window and hesitantly unlocked the gateway to better moments.

"Can I come in?" the boy next door asked like it was simply commonplace and nowhere near the realm of unusual.

Stepping back to give him room, Elena was stunned to see that time had not addled her mind of the truly captivating boy that was Damon Salvatore, her once best friend, and confidante.

Damon gracefully entered through the window and stepped lightly into the room, like it wasn't a feat to climb through a two story window. Of course he had many years of practice.

Righting himself and then just as casually as he had when climbing through the window he made himself at home sitting on Elena's rumpled bedcovers and glancing around at the room that he had once known almost as well maybe if not better than he had known his own room. That's when he saw it. Peeking out from just behind a picture of her and Matt at some rally, was the picture that he treasured more than anything. Walking over to the mirror, he realized that it wasn't littered with lanyards and pictures of cute kittens anymore, but with makeup and jewelry. Somewhat disturbed by all the little changes that had undergone this once oasis to him; He pushed aside the picture of his traitor of best friend and was met with the beautiful smile of young Elena gripping the teddy he and his mom got her the day Jeremy was born and her holding his hand while his mother looked on lovingly. It made his throat tickle to think that this was the last picture he had of his mom and he was grateful that Elena had been a part of it.

He noticed Elena shuffle over to her bed and crawl into the middle amass a nest of blankets and pillows. Setting the picture aside, he made his way over to her.

They sat there in silence, Elena ensconced in memories of that horrible night just weeks prior, and he sitting sentry, still and silent as a castle guard, just a calming presence for Lena amidst the chaos of the looming storm.

That's why it's called a moment of truth

Day turned into night, and the headlights of his father's ostentatious car shone through the weeping girl's bedroom alerting him that he had spent too much time caring about his childhood playmate and got up to exit the way he had come. The noise of the window creaking open sent a live wire through Elena who turned quickly just in time to see him set foot on the stable branch just outside her bedroom.

"You'll come back won't you?" Elena asked him with a look of longing and dare he say hope. They were the first words that had been spoken to him in over a year. They sounded heavenly coming from her lips.

Smirking he turned back to her and nodded. "Yeah I will be back Lena." With that he exited her window and made his way back home.

You get hurt; I'll take your pain.

The morning light shone through the crevice in the elder Salvatore's window, awakening the peaceful man from his slumber. After stretching his well-defined muscles he got out of bed and made his way to the chest of drawers that housed his signature 'Damon Salvatore' Apparel. Grabbing his clothes he made his way into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Oh and what a day it would be, hanging out with Lena even if it included just sitting on her bedroom window seat and watching her stare off into space to place where he couldn't join. He hated to admit it even to himself but he knew that he was in danger of liking her more than he had just over a year ago when they were best friends. Back when they were just simply Damon and Lena. Because he knew that this time around it would be him that was the shoulder for her to lean on and take all those strangled sobs and make them into fits of laughter. This time he was going to be her rock.

I'll try forever, I'm never gonna say "surrender"

One thing was for sure Damon Salvatore, was going to be little Lena Gilbert's knight in shining armor. With that solemn promise, he exited his bedroom window for the one across the way that would always be his guiding light. From this day forward, the boy across the way and the angelic beauty's window were always open.

When you get worried I'll be your soldier


End file.
